


Sing of Wedding Bells

by eatsdeath



Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Wedding Planning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: Tonks nods, heart overflowing with love for the woman they're marrying and they press closer to Fleur to kiss her deeply. They drawback enough to press their foreheads together and the smile on Fleur's face is radiant.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Plans - Scarves - Letters - Jan-Feb 2021





	Sing of Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Tonks is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns!

Planning a wedding wasn't high on the list of things Tonks was qualified to do. A fully trained Auror and good with disguises, yes. Good with flowers and color schemes and table settings? Not so much. They just wanted to marry Fleur and if Fleur wanted them to get married in the depths of the Ministry with witnesses only, they would. However, Fleur, being Fleur (love of their life that she was), wanted the whole hurrah. Tonks has helped as much as they could but mostly it's been left to their mother, fiancée and mother-in-law to be.

This part though, this part Tonks has to be a part of. Today, they're picking out wedding attire and they're worried that Apolline might try to push them into a wedding _dress_ instead of the style of robes that Tonks wants to wear. Robes that are shorter, more open with trousers underneath. Wedding robes like "a man" would wear. Fleur knows they won't wear a traditional dress but does her mother?

Tonks comes to a stop outside the robe store when Fleur tugs on their hand. She waves their mother's into the store with a smile.

"We'll be along in a minute, maman. Tell them we're here for our appointment."

Tonks blinks and tilts their head as they look at their fiancée, not minding that they've stopped but confused as to why.

"Fleur, baby? What's up?"

Fleur shakes her head bringing her other hand up to curl around Tonks' jaw.

"What's bothering you, mon beau? You've been quiet all morning."

Tonks' can't help the way their eyes flick to elaborate gowns in the shop window and Fleur follows their eye-line easily. Her blue eyes widen with realization and she smiles softly at Tonks.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Tonks. I know you're not wearing a dress. My mother has been told you're not wearing a dress. You will dress just as 'andsomely on our wedding day as you always do, amour. Yes?" 

Tonks nods, heart overflowing with love for the woman they're marrying and they press closer to Fleur to kiss her deeply. They drawback enough to press their foreheads together and the smile on Fleur's face is radiant.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let us go before mother comes to fetch us. It's rude to keep them waiting."

Tonks laughs as Fleur drags them into the shop. The tinkle of the bell is a sweet sound of their forever with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> maman - mother  
> mon beau - my beautiful  
> Ne sois pas stupide - Don't be silly.  
> amour - love


End file.
